Pocky Game
by Tsuki Megurine
Summary: One-shot. Todo comienza en una tarde común en Sakuragaoka. En el salón, de música ligera. ¡Hay que jugar a algo! Nada bueno será si lo propone Ritsu… ¡Jugaremos el juego del pocky! ¿Ah? Entonces… ¡Luchemos, Mio! Adelante, Ritsu. ¡No te daré a Mugi! Leve YuiAzu. ¡entren y lean! Advertencia, esto es un MioxMugi. Leyeron bien, MioxMugi, ¿se atreven?


Era una tarde común en Sakuragaoka. Las estudiantes salían después de una larga y extenuante jornada de clases hacia sus hogares para descansar y hacer sus deberes; siendo la excepción, algunas que se quedaban hasta más tarde por las actividades de sus clubs.

En este caso, se encontraban las integrantes del reconocido –o así querían pensar ellas– club de música ligera. Con el festival escolar acercándose y con ello su presentación en el, las chicas se habían propuesto ensayar arduamente para presentar, la más –en palabras de la presidenta– híper-ultra-mega-genial-y-nunca-antes-vista presentación de Ho-kago Tea Time.

Para ello, tendrían los más arduos y extenuantes ensayos; aquellos en donde saldría todo de lo que estaban hechas. Y que harían sacar su más profundo amor por la música, y que al final sería tan potente que terminaría envolviendo a su audiencia, produciendo euforia y que los sentimientos que quisieran fueran transmitidos en las notas de sus canciones.

Eso es lo que prometieron. Lamentablemente, era muy bien sabido que dos de las cinco integrantes del grupo, preferían holgazanear que ponerse a ensayar. Y aunque estas mismas eran las más entusiasmadas el día en que lo prometieron, una pequeña espinita le decía a la joven Akiyama que serían las primeras en pedir un descanso que duraría hasta que llegara el tiempo de ir a casa.

Para sorpresa de todas, esto no fue lo que paso. Ya que, ni los instrumentos habían sacado de sus fundas cuando la guitarrista y la baterista pidieron con ojos llorosos cancelar el ensayo de ese día.

"¡Miooo, por favor! Hoy fue un día muy cansado, no quiero ensayar." Pedía, o más bien rogaba la castaña a la pelinegra, mientras le jalaba de su uniforme.

"Ya he dicho que no, Ritsu. ¿No fuiste tú la que dijo 'Ensayaremos hasta quedarnos sin aliento'?" Respondía a los ruegos de su amiga, con total indiferencia. Mientras intentaba sacar su bajo de la funda.

"Vamos, Mio-chan. Sawa-chan nos puso mucho trabajo y estamos cansadas." Se quejaba la guitarrista, mientras acostaba la mitad de su cuerpo en la mesa. Siendo observada por su kohai, que lo único que hacia era negar con su cabeza, ante el comportamiento de sus problemáticas senpais.

"¡Cierto, Yui tiene razón! Anda Mio, di que sí." Volvía a suplicar la presidenta del club, arrodillándose frente a la pelinegra, y poniendo la mejor mirada de cachorrito que tenía.

"Agh, no es nuestra culpa el que le hayan jugado una broma a Sawako-sensei…" Decía ya con fastidio la bajista, ante la actitud de sus amigas.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, Mio-chan… creo que esta bien si lo dejamos por hoy, después de todo, aún queda mucho tiempo para el festival ¿ne?" Comentaba sonriente la tecladista, Kotobuki Tsumugi. La Ojou-sama… y a la ojou-sama, no se le niega nada. ¿Verdad, Mio-chan?

"Ah… esta bien, Mugi-chan, solo por esta vez… " Acepto al fin, con un suspiro cansino la pelinegra. A lo que las dos castañas soltaron un grito de felicidad.

"¡Yey! No esperaba menos de ti, Mugi-chan. Gracias~" Saltaba de emoción la presidenta del club. Lo que provoco una ligera sonrisa en la rubia y un profundo suspiro de decepción para las dos pelinegras que estaban allí, y que con resignación guardaban sus instrumentos.

"Ehehehe, Mugi-chan… los pasteles que nos has traído hoy, están deliciosos." Comentaba con su típico tono alegre la torpe guitarrista de la banda, mientras terminaba de zambullir su rebanada de pastel.

"Gracias, Yui-chan." Le contesto la rubia con una sonrisa, mientras le servía más té a la castaña.

"Oí, chicas. ¡Hay que jugar a algo!" Propuso animadamente la oji-miel. Mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia su bolso y hurgaba en el.

La bajista solo la miro mientras alzaba una ceja. Y antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra, su kohai hablo, expresando lo que ella pensaba.

"Senpai. ¿No había dicho que estaba muy cansada?" Expreso con enojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le miraba fijamente. Ante lo que la aludida solo contesto con una risa nerviosa.

"Vamos, Azu-nyan~. A nadie le cae mal un poco de diversión." Expresaba alegre la guitarrista, mientras trataba de abrazar a su kohai. A lo que esta se negó como siempre alejándola de ella.

"Es cierto. Pero ustedes se pasan a veces…" Concluyo con tono cansado, mientras inevitablemente recibía el abrazo de su senpai. "Senpai…" Trataba la pequeña de alejarla sin ningún resultado.

"Ehehehe~" Reía con los ojos brillantes la rubia del grupo. Para después volver en si, cuando la chica de coletas le dio una cachetada a Yui por intentar besarla. Con aire curioso preguntó. "¿Y a que jugaremos, Ricchan?"

"Nada bueno será si lo propone Ritsu…" Soltó en un susurro con aire pesimista Mio. Mientras le daba un trago a su té.

"Ohohoho. Nada de eso, Mio-chuan." Dijo con tono juguetón al escuchar el comentario de su amiga de la infancia; mientras se acercaba a esta por detrás y le ponía una mano en su hombro. "Jugaremos a algo, MUY divertido." Pronunciando más de la cuenta el muy; lo que provoco que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda a la pelinegra, ante la alerta de peligro por el tono usado.

"¿Ara? ¿Y qué es?" Preguntó, ya muy emocionada la tecladista. Ante lo que la presidenta, con gran emoción mostro una pequeña caja, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Eh? ¿Pockys, Ricchan?" Preguntó confundida la amante de los pasteles, mientras intentaba tomar por sorpresa a la pequeña pelinegra.

"¡Yey! ¡Jugaremos el juego del pocky!"

"¡¿E-eh?! ¡Estas loca senp- nya!" Antes de poder concluir la oración, la chica de coletas fue tomada por sorpresa, siendo interrumpida por la voz y el abrazo de Yui.

"¡Yo hago pareja con Azu-nya!" Dijo de manera casi posesiva la castaña, mientras que la otra, solo intentaba volver a librarse del abrazo, con un ahora intenso carmín en su rostro.

"Ahaha, eso nos deja ahora con un problema. ¿¡Quien se queda con Mugi-chan!?" Preguntó, viendo retadoramente a Mio. "Ohoho… Mio-chuan, yo me quedaré con Mugi-chan." Dijo con malicia, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos. Por ello, no vio cuando un potente golpe de parte de su amiga se dirigió a su cabeza. "Itei, itei… Oww, Mio~"

"Ritsu, idiota." Contesto enfadada Mio. "Mugi no es un objeto. Mugi, ¡dile!" Pero al voltear a ver a su amiga, fuerte fue la sorpresa que se dio al encontrarla con un aura de felicidad rodeándola. "¿M-mugi?" Preguntó asustada la chica.

"Por mi no hay problema, Mio-chan." Contesto con simpleza la rubia, ocultando una leve risita.

"¡Lo ves, Mio! ¡Hora de luchar por Mugi-chan!" Grito desafiante. Mientras la otra la veía con espanto.

"¿E-eh? ¡Espera! ¿Quién dijo que jugaría?" Preguntó alarmada, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y volteaba a ver a Azusa para que la ayudara a parar aquello. Lamentablemente, la pequeña tenía sus propios problemas intentando apartar a su senpai de ella.

"Ohoho, entonces… ¿Te rindes antes de luchar? ¡Genial! ¡Mugi es mía ahora!" Rio alegre la castaña, mientras ponía sus manos en su cadera en pose triunfante.

"Ya te dije que Mugi no es un objeto, y si lo fuera, no permitiría que fuese tuya." Comento enojada Mio, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Sería terrible para ella, no me quiero imaginar las cosas que le harías… y en los problemas en los que la meterías… ¡Definitivamente, no! ¡No te daré a Mugi!" Finalizó, volteando a ver retadora a Ritsu. Ante lo que esta contesto viéndola con una ceja alzada.

"¿Ah? Entonces… ¡Luchemos, Mio!"

"Adelante, Ritsu." Contesto mientras se acercaba a esta y la miraba decididamente.

"¿Eh? Chicas…" Susurro temerosa Tsumugi, viendo a sus dos amigas que se veían fijamente, casi sin parpadear. "C-creo que mejor lo dejamos, y…"

"No." Soltaron las dos, sin apartar la mirada de la otra.

"¿Lista, Mio?" Preguntó con una sonrisa confiada Ritsu. "No te será fácil ganarle a la gran Ritsu-sama." Finalizo con una risa burlona. Mientras se separaba a una distancia prudente de su amiga y se ponía en posición de pelea.

"Lista." Fue lo único que contesto la pelinegra, mientras también se ponía en posición para empezar 'la lucha'.

"Entonces… a la una… a las dos…" Contaba con una sonrisa en su rostro la castaña sin apartar la mirada, lista para lanzar su ataque y ganarle a la pelinegra.

Mientras la otra, solo miraba los movimientos de esta intentando analizar y saber cual seria su ataque, para poder darle un buen contrataque y ganarle. Después de todo, el destino de la Ojou-sama estaba en riesgo, y no dejaría que Ritsu le hiciera algo. Un escalofrío la recorrió, al pensar en que pudiera perder y que la rubia quedase en manos de la castaña. Eso sin duda, no seria nada bueno, ¡no dejaría que Ritsu le quitara su inocencia a Mugi!

Y hablando de la rubia… esta solo veía nerviosa a sus dos amigas. Mientras se preguntaba el por qué de tanto escandalo. Después de todo, era un simple juego, ¿o no? Entonces, ¿por qué pelear?

Oh, bendita inocencia de la Ojou-sama, bendita inocencia… Si tan siquiera hubiera sabido desde un principio en lo que consistía el Pocky Game, sin tan siquiera hubiera sabido… Le hubiese dado una hemorragia nasal, y ahora sus amigas no estarían a punto de luchar por ella.

"¡Y a las tres!" Soltó por fin la castaña en un grito. Mientras corría hacia Mio, y esta a su vez, corría hacia ella.

Al estar a unos pasos de distancia las dos al unísono gritaron.

"¡Piedra, papel o tijera!" Las dos se detuvieron, con sus manos estiradas frente a ellas. Un perturbador silencio se escucho por la sala. Hasta Yui y Azusa que hasta entonces habían estado apartadas del grupo, envueltas en su propia lucha; al escuchar el escandalo que hacían sus amigas, dejaron de lado lo suyo y las voltearon a ver curiosas. Y el silencio seguía, hasta que un perturbador grito se escucho.

"¡Nooooo!" Lloraba derrotada la presidenta, mientras se tiraba dramáticamente al suelo, al haber perdido frente a Mio. La aludida, aún seguía con su mano estirada, estupefacta al haberle ganado a Ritsu.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de Mio. Había salvado la inocencia de Mugi… ¿O tal vez, no?  
Ritsu se levanto lentamente del suelo y con la mirada baja se dirigió a Mio, que ya había bajado la mano y se le quedaba viendo extrañada. Antes de que la bajista dijera una palabra, Ritsu le había puesto las manos en sus hombros y ahora la veía directo a los ojos. Lo que provoco que los nervios se desaten en la oji-gris, que solo la miraba cada vez más confundida.

"Mio…" Susurro, mientras apretaba el agarre en sus hombros. "Por ser tú, dejare que te quedes por esta vez con mi Mugi-chan." Soltó sonriente, mientras acercaba a Mio hacia Mugi.

"¿Q-qué? ¡E-espera! ¿Tu Mugi-chan?"

"Claro, claro, Mugi…" La oji-miel miro con una gran sonrisa a Mugi, mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros, y con el otro agarraba a Mio. "Te presto a MI Mio-chuan, pero solo por hoy… y por que tú eres MI Mugi-chan"

"Ara, ara, gracias Ricchan. La cuidaré bien." Contestó alegre, pero a la vez confundida. La joven rubia seguía sin saber, ¿en qué consistía el juego? Por mientras, la pelinegra ya no sabia que hacer. ¿En que embrollo se había metido?

"Bueno, ya que las parejas para la primera ronda están elegidas. ¡Comencemos!" Se separo de sus amigas y camino hacia la cajita de pockys que había estado abandonada hasta ahora, en la mesa del club. Y con calma la abrió.

"¡Nosotras empezaremos, Ricchan!" Saltó de inmediato la guitarrista castaña, mientras jalaba con ella a una, aún confundida Azusa; que había quedado así al ver la curiosa pelea entre la bajista y la baterista.

"¿E-eh? ¡Espere, Yui-senp- mmh!" La pequeña no concluyo –de nuevo, para variar– su oración, ya que la castaña le había puesto el palito de pocky de fresa en la boca, y ya comenzaba a darle mordidas. Lo que provocó, claro esta, un creciente y fuerte sonrojo en su kohai.

"¡Vamos Azusa!" Animaba la baterista. "¿No dejaras que te gané, o sí? ¡Recuerda que debes comer más que Yui! Eh… creo que mejor, solo intenta comer algo…" Susurro con una ligera risa y una gotita resbalando por su frente, al ver que la de coletas se quedaba inmóvil. Además, cuando se trataba de algo dulce ¿Quién le podría ganar a Yui?

"¡Oh~!" Un aura brillante y soñadora invadía a la rubia, mientras veía a sus amigas cada vez más cerca la una de la otra. La pelinegra a su lado, se veía angustiada al pensar que tendría que hacer eso, con la tecladista. Y la baterista, sonreía divertida por la cara de su kohai.

La integrante más joven del club de música realmente no sabía que hacer, la castaña estaba cada vez más cerca de su rostro, y tal parecía que no iba a parar. La guitarrista principal estaba cada vez más cerca y ella no podía moverse un milímetro. Su senpai estaba cada vez más cerca y ella deseaba que lo estuviera mucho más. La persona que le gustaba estaba cada vez más cerca y ella no podía reaccionar. ¡Reacciona, Azusa, reacciona!

La joven azabache se golpeo mentalmente por su actitud y tomando valor, por fin le dio una mordida al pocky. Lamentablemente… Yui ya llevaba mucha ventaja y por mucha ventaja hablamos, de que solo le faltaba un pequeño y casi imperceptible pedazo para unir sus labios con su kohai.

Y así sucedió, fue un leve rose, una ligera caricia dada por los labios de la castaña y aceptada por los labios de la pelinegra; pero aún así, cargado de grandes sentimientos reprimidos por parte de ambas. Para tristeza de la torpe guitarrista, esta unión de sus labios no duro mucho, ya que casi al instante Azusa salió corriendo del salón, llevando consigo su bolso y a 'Muttan'.

"Vaya, Yui… parece que la impresionaste. Hehehe ¡bien hecho soldado!" Animaba Ritsu a su amiga con unas palmaditas en la espalda, mientras esta lagrimaba, por ver irse a 'su gatita'.

"P-pero, Ricchan… Azu-nyan salió huyendo." Seguía llorando, mientras veía hacía la puerta por donde la chica se había ido. "¿Y si ya no me quiere? ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin la energía de mi Azu-nyan, Ricchan!" Dramatizaba jalando a la otra chica por su uniforme.

"C-calma… Y-yui~ p-por favor, m-me estas mareando…" Cuando pudo liberarse del agarre de la castaña, lanzo un suspiro para voltear a ver a la pelinegra que quedaba. "¿Mio? ¿Eh?"

Sorpresa que se llevo, al ver tanto a la pelinegra como a la rubia, tiradas en el suelo ambas desmayadas.

"Ah… creo que esto no me lo vi venir… pensé que Azusa se quitaría… hehehe~" Suspiró, era algo obvio que la rubia fue la primera en caer y que después le había seguido la Akiyama al intentar auxiliarla, y ver la sangre en su nariz. Y así, las dos se sumergieron al mundo de la inconsciencia. "Ya, Yui, deja de llorar y ayúdame a llevarlas al sillón."

"¡Pero, Ricchan~!" Sollozaba, mientras mostraba una mirada de cachorro herido a su amiga.

"¡Es una orden soldado!" Y como si solo esperara eso, la castaña amante de lo dulce cesó el llanto y ayudo a Ritsu a cargar con sus amigas. "Muy bien, descanse."

Solo bastaron unos minutos para que la bajista despertara.

"Ah, mi cabeza." Se sobaba Mio, mientras miraba alrededor.

"Oh, hasta que despiertas Mio-chuan~" Contesto Ritsu sentada desde su lugar en la mesa, tomando té con Yui, que ya se veía un poco más animada comiendo dulces.

"¿Dónde esta Azusa?" Preguntó confundida al no ver a la chica, siendo que solo recordaba como vio a Mugi caer al suelo e intentar auxiliarla, y de ahí solo oscuridad.

"Ah, salió corriendo después de terminar el juego con Yui." Contesto con calma dándole un tragó a su té.

"Azu-nyan~" Volvía a lloriquear Yui. Pero antes de llegar a más, Ritsu le metió una galleta a la boca y le sobó la cabeza como si fuera un perrito o un gatito, con lo que se calmó de nuevo y se quedo quieta en su lugar.

"¿Y lo dices con tanta calma?" Pronunció con enojo contenido, y una vena palpitante en su cien, acercándose peligrosamente con el puño levantado hacia la ambarina.

"Eh… tranquila Mio, no hay que recurrir a la violencia…" Se levanto levemente asustada de su asiento, alejándose de su mejor amiga.

"Fue tu culpa después de todo. ¡Por tu culpa Azusa huyó y Mugi…! ¿Dónde esta Mugi?" Preguntó olvidando momentáneamente su enojo, ya que al voltear a buscar a Mugi ya no estaba en el sillón.

"Aquí estoy Mio-chan." Respondió la aludida, con una sonrisa y con la caja de pockys en mano. La baterista al ver esto se acerco a ella felizmente.

"Esa es la actitud Mugi, sigamos jugando." Comento mientras agarraba la caja de pockys de la mano de la rubia. "Vamos Mio, es su turno."

"¡Yo no jugaré!" Respondió con rapidez, sonrojándose levemente.

"Vamos Mio, ya Yui y Azusa lo hicieron~"

"Si, Mio-chan, es fácil." Comentaba sonriente la castaña, comiendo más galletas.

"¡Me niego!" Volvía a negar, sentándose en su silla.

"¡De acuerdo! Entonces seremos tu y yo, Mugi."

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No le quitaras su inocencia a Mugi! Mugi, di algo." Exigía Mio levantándose y golpeando la mesa con sus manos extendidas, viendo fijamente a Mugi.

"¿Por qué no quieres jugar conmigo, Mio?" Preguntó con semblante triste la oji-azul. O no… O no… ¡Había hecho que Mugi se entristeciera!

"¿E-eh? V-vamos, M-mugi… tú no quieres jugar esto… ¿o sí?" Estaba preocupada, realmente lo estaba… Yui y Ritsu la veían con reproche, nadie podía negarle nada a la Ojou-sama. NADIE.

"¿Oh~, Mio-san le negará su deseo a Tsumugi-sama?" Se burló Ritsu, mientras veía la cara de angustia de Mio. "Ya, la gran Ritsu-sama le ayudará." Le guiño un ojo, mientras tomaba un pocky y lo ponía en la boca de Mio.

"¿E-eh?" Fue el único sonido que pudo hacer, antes de sentir como era empujada por su amiga de infancia hacia la rubia. Un brillante color escarlata se instalo en sus mejillas, e iba abarcando todo su rostro a cada paso que daba más cerca.

"Es toda tuya, Mu~gi-chan." Le palmeo el hombro a la rubia mientras se alejaba junto a Yui, para ver en lo que iría a parar aquello.

"Mhm…" La rubia se posiciono al otro extremo del pocky y le dirigió una desafiante mirada a Mio.

"_Oh, no… ella en verdad esta yendo en serio._" Pasando saliva por su garganta, Mio se armó de fuerzas para darle una mordida al pocky. A lo que Mugi contesto dándole ella una también, pero hasta allí, retándola con la mirada… "_¿Me esta retando? ¡Mugi me esta retando! ¿¡Qué hago, qué hago!? ¡Agh, estúpida Ritsu… quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro!_"

Los nervios de Mio crecían cada vez más, ya que Mugi seguía sin moverse y a lado de ellas podía escuchar las risitas de Ritsu y a Yui comenzando un nuevo paquete de galletas.

"_Respira Mio, respira. Jamás pensé que sucedería esto, pero… si Mugi quiere jugar, jugaremos._"Con un semblante más serio y menos nervioso, Mio comenzó a comer del pocky, y tras unos instantes, Mugi hizo lo mismo._ "Bien, estoy segura que Mugi se detendrá… tiene que hacerlo ¿cierto?"_

Las dos iban muy parejas. A tal punto, que parecía que ninguna de las dos pararía y siendo así, los nervios de Mio volvían con mayor intensidad.

"_Tranquila, guarda la calma, guarda la calma… Solo tengo que esperar al ultimo segundo… dejo que Mugi de la ultima mordida y antes de nada, me alejo… ¡Sí, será fácil!" _Se animaba la Akiyama, pero no contaba con lo que vendría a continuación.

La de ojos grises dio la que sería su última mordida, esperando el momento indicado para apartarse y evitar cualquier roce. Pero cualquier movimiento que fuera a realizar, se vio evitado al quedar esta paralizada por la sonrisa y guiño que le dio la Kotobuki. En un parpadeo, ya estaba sintiendo los labios de la rubia tecladista con los suyos propios. Fue un momento y una sensación inexplicable para la joven pelinegra, en ese pequeño instante se vio invadida por múltiples sensaciones que se concentraron en su estómago y de ahí se expandieron por todo su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica.

Sin darse cuenta, las dos habían comenzado una pequeña danza con sus labios. Y la pelinegra estaba segura que lo habría disfrutado si no fuera por dos cosas. Primera, por que Ritsu la aparto de Mugi cuando apenas y estaba respondiendo el movimiento de labios de la otra. Y segunda y más traumante para la oji-gris, Mugi había…

"Ehehe, muy bien hecho. Pero creo que se pasaron." Comento, con una pequeña vena resaltada en su frente, mientras apretaba el agarre en el hombro de una Mio en shock.

"¡Ricchan, Ricchan! ¿Viste eso? ¡Mugi-chan y Mio-chan se besaron!" Brincaba y hacia ademanes exagerados Yui, dando a entender lo sorprendida que estaba por la escena que habían visto.

"¡Eso no cuenta como un beso! Es un juego después de todo…" Respondía malhumorada la baterista a su amiga castaña.

"Ah… ¿¡Eso significa que también el mío con Azu-nyan, no cuenta!? ¡Imposible!" Se quejaba la castaña, haciéndole pucheros a la ambarina, para después mirarla pícaramente. "O… ¿Estás celosa, Ricchan?" Le picaba Yui, mientras reía. Y así comenzaron una pequeña pelea, mientras Mugi sonreía calmadamente y Mio miraba hacia la nada, hundida en sus pensamientos.

"_Mugi…_ " Mio volteo a ver levemente a la rubia, mientras tocaba sus labios. "_M-metió la lengua…_"

"¡Aaaahhh, basta!" Grito Ritsu, después de un rato de pelear con Yui. "Ya que ustedes cumplieron, es hora de seguir con el juego."

"¿¡Qué!?" Se exalto Mio, poniendo una cara de horror. Aunque el 'no beso' como había intentado decir Ritsu que había sido, no le había resultado desagradable –siendo esto lo que le preocupaba–, dudaba poder soportar uno más. "_¿Cómo puede estar Mugi tan calmada? Siento que mi corazón saldrá de mi pecho en cualquier momento…_"

"Pero Azu-nyan se fue, no podemos seguir…" Volvía a quejarse Yui.

"Si, si, ya sé eso, pero ahora me toca a mi jugar con Mugi." Sonrió enérgicamente Ritsu. Y para mayor confusión de Mio, la idea se le hacia menos atractiva que antes. No quería que Ritsu jugara con Mugi, no quería que Ritsu sintiera los suaves labios de la oji-azul.

"_¿¡Pero qué estoy pensado!? ¡Es un juego, solo un juego!_" Pero aún así, no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Mugi con preocupación. Esta sin embargo, parecía muy concentrada pensando en algo.

"Bien, hora de jugar, Mugi~" Ritsu se puso un pocky en la boca, pero mucho antes de dar un paso, la puerta de club se abrió estrepitosamente.

"¡Ritsu Tainaka, Yui Hirasawa, he venido por sus almas!" Entro en la sala, su profesora. Yendo inmediatamente hacia donde las dos chicas se intentaban ocultar, al escucharla entrar. Cerca de donde la bajista se había desmayado por el grito de la adulta.

"Sawa-chan… ¿Cómo te va?" Reía nerviosa la baterista, mientras veía lo furiosa que estaba la de lentes.

"Creía haber sido clara con su castigo." Las miraba con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria en el rostro.

"P-pero… Creímos que lo decías para aparentar con las demás estudiantes…"

"Si, Sawa-chan, tardaríamos mucho limpiando la bodega del gimnasio, además de que sería muy cansado~ por eso solo limpiamos el salón de clases. ¿Verdad, Ricchan?" Ante el asentimiento de la otra, Sawako las agarro de sus uniformes arrastrándolas a la salida.

"Ese era el punto. Y no se irán hasta que quede bien limpio."

"¡Sawa-chan!" Lloriquearon ambas a la vez, mientras apenas y lograban tomar sus cosas. De algo estaban seguras, si las dejaban ahí, lo más probable era que ya no tuvieran fuerzas para regresar por ellas. ¡Y por una simple broma! ¡Que poco aguante, Sawa-chan!

"Ah…" Volvía a despertar Mio, mientras veía a su alrededor. Encontrándose con la cabeza en el regazo de Mugi. Después de unos momentos que le tomo darse cuenta de esto, se levanto apresurada y con un fuerte sonrojo. "M-mugi…" Al verse a solas con la rubia, no dudo en preguntar. "¿Y las demás?"

"Ah, Mio-chan. Sawa-chan se las llevo para que cumplieran con su castigo." Contesto, intentando ocultar una risita por la acción de Mio. Ella al percatarse de esto, se sonrojo más de lo que estaba.

"Y-ya veo… " Se aclaro levemente la garganta, mientras volvía a una postura 'seria'. "Entonces… ¿estamos solas?"

"Así es…" Contesto mientras se volteaba y buscaba algo. "Mio-chan…"

"¿Si, Mugi?" Intento sonar serena, pero la verdad es que el estar a solas con ella la ponía muy nerviosa, mucho más después de lo que había pasado anteriormente entre ellas.

"Pues, ya que nos hemos quedado solas… ¿Te gustaría seguir jugando?"

"¿¡Eh!?" No pudo contener la exclamación de sorpresa y el voltear a verla.

"Si, digo… emm… para que no se desperdicien los pockys… y para entretenernos un poco…" Tsumugi estaba sonrojada y miraba hacia sus manos, que tenían la caja de pockys expuestos a la vista de ambas.

"Eh… pues…" Mio no supo en que momento su cerebro dejo de funcionar y su boca pronuncio aquellas palabras sin su consentimiento. "De acuerdo, Mugi. Sigamos jugando." Y tomo uno de los pockys, con manos temblorosas y con la mirada fija de Mugi sobre ella, lo puso en su boca.

"Gracias, Mio…" Susurro, antes de acercarse y comenzar con aquel juego de nuevo. Un juego que provoco que un extraño, pero a la vez, maravilloso sentimiento brotará en sus corazones. Y que cada vez que se acercaban más y sentían de nueva cuenta los labios de la otra, crecía… "Dulce…" Soltó, cuando se alejo solo unos centímetros de la boca de Mio, provocando que su aliento chocara en los labios de la otra.

"¿Eh?" Soltó desconcertada. Por el nerviosismo y por la cercanía que aún tenían, creyó que hablaba del pocky. "Sí, el sabor de estos pockys es muy dulce."

"Fufufu… yo no hablaba del pocky, Mio." Susurro, mientras se volvía ha acercar. "Los labios de Mio-chan…" Rozo sus labios mientras le seguía hablando. "Son dulces, muy dulces…" Y sin pocky de por medio, volvieron a fundirse en un suave y dulce beso.

Al sentir el aire faltar, volvieron ha separarse, con sus respiraciones levemente agitadas. Mirándose fijamente, miles de emociones podían verse reflejadas en los ojos de la otra. Una sonrisa se vio en el rostro de la rubia, mientras que otra más leve se reflejo en los labios de la bajista.

"Pues los labios de Mugi, son muy suaves…" Declaró apenada la pelinegra, sin apartarse demasiado. Con un poco de nervios, volvió a hablar. "Hmm… M-mugi, esto que estamos haciendo…" Antes de poder acabar, fue silenciada por un nuevo y profundo beso por parte de Mugi.

"¿Es solo un juego? Creo que eso por ahora no importa…" Susurro con un pequeño suspiro, mientras tomaba el rostro de Mio entre sus manos, para después, volver a unir sus labios en aquella danza, mágica y sublime para ambas.

"_¿Por qué fue que acepte jugar a esto?_" Se preguntaba la bajista, mientras seguían los besos entre ella y Mugi, cada vez, más intensos y llenos de emoción. "_Oh, es cierto… para salvar la inocencia de Mugi… _" Y al sentir, como tímidamente, la lengua de la tecladista invadía su boca; no pudo evitar pensar. "_¿Qué inocencia salvé?_"

Y esto fue lo que pasó, en una tarde común y corriente, dentro del club de música ligera. Este fue el día, en el que un nuevo sentimiento nació y un nuevo secreto se formó. Un secreto que soló conocían y durante muchos años solo sabrían, Akiyama Mio y Kotobuki Tsumugi, oh, y aquellas paredes de la habitación; que habían estado presentes en todo el proceso y en el desenlace del evento en cuestión.

Lamentablemente, el tiempo se acabó, y solo aquellas paredes sabrán lo que pasó. Lo que la dulce Tsumugi, le hizo a la temerosa Mio. Y como una promesa, fue el final de su día, su despedida y su… hasta pronto.

* * *

Bien~ eso es todo por hoy… son las 2 de la mañana y yo AL FIN, acabe está historia… oh, yeah!

Si ven algunos errores, fue por que ando medio zombi y yo "disque" cheque la historia, así que cualquier horror ortográfico, ignórenlo… y ya si ven que está muy feo, díganmelo y lo arreglaré.

Bueno, en sí, es la primera historia que publicó en la página, pero no la primera que hago ;p espero que les haya gustado y no los haya traumado con este MugixMio, y dirán, por qué, Mugi y Mio? Pues por qué no? Si hay RitsuxMugi, por qué no MugixMio!?

Digo, se ven bien lindas juntas y hay que experimentar, no? –Pervertida on-

Ejem, ya, me estoy alargando y eso… disculpad… si les gusto, déjenme un review, que pronto les sorprenderé con nuevas historias que están en proceso en mi computadora :D

Oh-Dios-Mio... yo a las 2:30 casi por publicar la historia, buscando una imagen que le quede cuando... ¡PAM! Imagen sepsi de Mugi y Mio con pockys aparece, fue como de *0* -muere- bueno, tenía que decirlo, ahora si me voy~

Nos vemos y besos embarrados de pudding para todos! Denme pudding~! –modo zombi on-

* * *

…

"¡Estoy muerta!" Se quejaba una ambarina, mientras llegaba al salón del club y se desparramaba en su asiento. "Hola, Mugi-chan." Saludo, al ver a la susodicha al fondo del salón, preparando té.

"Ni que lo digas, Ricchan." Lloriqueaba, Yui. Desde su lugar.

"Bien merecido se lo tenían. Oh. Hola, Mugi." Llego Mio, con animo para regañar a sus amigas, pero al ver a Mugi, calló y se sentó en su asiento.

"Mio-chan~ bastante dolor tengo con que Anzu-nyan no haya venido hoy. ¡Mis energías!" Se iba tirando lentamente al piso, mientras hacía una pose dramática. Pero al ver a Mugi llegar con pastelillos, sus energías regresaron… de momento.

"Hola, chicas. Hoy traje unos pastelillos especiales." Sonrió alegre, mientras les servía el té.

"Vaya, Mugi… Si no te conociera, diría que hoy te ves más alegre de lo usual…" Habló pensativa la castaña, mientras le daba un sorbo a su té y no le apartaba la vista de encima.

"¿E-eh?" Se sonrojo levemente la rubia. Mientras volteaba la vista hacia lo que hacia. "Para nada, Ricchan."

"¿Ah, no?" La miraba sospechosamente, hasta que…

"¡Yo tomo el Mont Blanc!" Cantó alegre la guitarrista.

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Es mío, Yuuui~!" Y mientras las dos castañas peleaban entre sí por aquel postre. Mio y Mugi, se daban una mirada cómplice y se sonreían mutuamente. Mientras recordaban el día anterior, y esperaban dentro de sus corazones, el momento de repetirlo.


End file.
